Detective Gumball
by DitzyBulgarianBrony-Koopanovic
Summary: Nicole's lamp is broken, and no one knows how...except Gumball. Please review!


**Really needed to write this one-shot!**

(Note: Regular Text is regular view, _Italic Text is Gumball's imagination_)

**Detective Gumball**

Nicole Watterson set down her dishes and pulled the sap from the kitchen sink, watching the bubbly water swirl down the drain. After cleaning the floors and cleaning the kitchen, she could really use a break.

She walked outside of the kitchen and into the living room, heading for the couch. She was almost there when she stopped in her tracks with a gasp. Underneath her, her favorite lamp lay, smashed and shattered on the floor, it's cord trailing uselessly along the ground.  
Her eye twitched. A psychotic smile crept on her face. Then it melted, replaced by gritted teeth and flaming eyes, literally. She clenched her fists and her whiskeres quavered with rage.  
"WHO...DID...THIS?!" She screamed angrily.

Gumball heard his mother's scream from downstairs. He was in his room, on his bed, one leg lazily crossed over another, his arms behind his head. He yawned, expressing boredom, as he let his imagination drift.

_The dame's voice hit a pitch that was normally reserved for calling dogs, but it meant I had a case, and the slapping of the greens against my hands is music to my ears on any day. After all, I ain't an opera critic, I'm a private eye._  
_I keep two magnums on my desk. One's a gun, and I keep it loaded. The other's a bottle and it keeps me loaded. I'm Sharp Claws. I'm a professional snoop._  
_It's a tough job, but then again, I'm a tough guy. Some people don't like an audience when they work. Enough of them have told me so with blunt instruments._  
_Snooping pays the bills, though. Especially Bill, my attorney, and Bill, my probation officer._

The door to Gumball's room flew open and slammed against the opposite wall. A furious looking Nicole glared down at her son with a look that could kill ten grown men.  
"You, are coming with me." She growled gutturally.  
Gumball shrugged and slid off his bed.

_So when a tall blue mother opened my door with a case for me, my heart did some acrobatics and I took the job._  
_The dame said she had a case. She sounded like a case herself, but I can't choose my clients._

"Move it, young man." Nicole ordered, thrusting Gumball forward. Gumball rolled his eyes and started walking down the stairs, silent, while his mom was staring craters into his back.

_She was the pushy type. The kind who would break your heart, or maybe your arms. I hurried over._  
_Either she had a psychotic decorator, or her place had been ransacked by someone in a big hurry._

Gumball pondered over the wrecked lamp. His mom towered over him, arms folded.  
"Well?! How do you explain this?!" She yelled.

_The dame was hysterical. Dames usually are._

Gumball walked a circle around the lamp.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Nicole growled.  
Gumball raised his hand. "Don't touch anything. I'm looking for clues." He said flatly.

_The click of a hammer being cocked behind my head focused my thoughts like only a loaded .38 can._  
_The dame had set me up! She didn't want me to solve the crime! She just wanted a simpleton to pin the crime on!_

Gumball had backed up into the corner off the living room, arms stretched sideways like a cornered hero in an action movie.  
"Well?" Nicole demanded, arms folded and eyes glaring.

_I didn't like the way this story was shaping up, so I decided to write a new ending, with my .45 automatic as co-author._

Gumball pulled out a rubber dart gun.

_I introduced the dame to a friend who was very close to my heart. Just a little down and right, to be precise. My friend is a persuasive speaker. He made three profound arguments while I excused myself. I always leave when the talk gets philosophical._

Gumball dropped his dart gun and dashed for safety, three rubber darts strewn on the floor next to his mom.  
"Oh, you're in **REAL** trouble now, young man!" She yelled at him.

_I'd just finished putting the pieces together when the dame's hired goon jumped out of nowhere and practiced for her soprano degree._

"Gumball, what on earth were you thinking of?" Anais said crossly.

_When she was done, an all-percussion symphony was playing in my head, and the bass was incredible. The orchestra went in a ten-city tour of my brain, and I had a season pass with front row seats._  
_I had figured out who trashed the dame's living room, but since she wasn't my client anymore, I felt no need to share the information._

Gumball stared out the window, his arms behind his back. Darwin sat on the bed behind him, a guilty look on his face as he cradled a basketball in his flipper.  
"I guess we should have played in the backyard, huh?" He said sadly.  
Gumball closed his eyes and shrugged.

_Besides, the culprit happened to be a close buddy of mine. I closed the case._

**End.**

* * *

**Did you like it? 'Cause it sure took me a while. Let's just say this idea was buzzing in my head long before I joined FFN. Anyways, please review. Mnong nam hvala!**


End file.
